Rurouni Squall
by KDeo
Summary: Squffie series. Squall is a wandering warrior trying to live a new life away from his past. Parody of the Rurouni Kenshin series’!


_(KD's introduction)_

_Hello! I've finally found a good idea for a (parody) series! Sure, I haven't particularly thought about the ending or story plot development, but I totally have the setting and characters and everything down!_

_Wheee, I'm so excited_

_Summary: Squffie series. Squall is a wandering warrior trying to live a new life away from his past. Parody of the Rurouni Kenshin series' (TV series really)!_

_Haha, darn straight_

_PS: The characters you should know are generally from Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII, and the Leon reference from Kingdom Hearts_.

**(Rurouni Squall : 1)**

"Hold it right there!" Yuffie in her clan's traditional ninja uniform ran out to the lone market road only accompanied by a single man walking suspiciously through it. It wasn't the Kisaragi style to approach a possible enemy so straight forward, but right now she could make an exception with _this_ character. "Aauugh! I said stop, darnit!" and she threw a star out at his head, the man almost expectedly dodging it with the turn of his head, which now faced the woman. She pointed a finger at him, "You! You're Squall, aren't you!"

He turned to her, and she saw he was an oddly dressed foreign who wore a black leather feather-trimmed jacket, a white tee shirt, black pants, and two red crossed belts. The most noticeable trait however was the great scar on his forehead between his eyes.

"It's rude to point" he blankly said with an annoyed look in his eyes, "and no, my name is Leon."

She blinked, then puffed with anger. "You are! If not, then why do you have mako-infused eyes!"

"Look again. I'm just a wandering gunblade wielder" that cold voice came out again.

She stood on her toes and saw not the bright-green mako-infused eyes she expected, but instead blue crystalline ones that glared icily but just as eerily and artificially bright as planet energy. "Th… They're not mako! They're just waaay super creepy!"

"Well, then I'll be on my way. It was nice to meet you." Leon turned and walked away without even turning back.

"The name's Yuffie of the proud Kisaragi's, YA JERK!" she shook her fist and left in the opposite direction.

**…**

Leon was a bit surprised as while he lingered around the town, he for once saw a crowd of people. They had all circled among a brawl as far as he could tell. Then his eyes spotted that interesting woman from the day before, her body pushed towards the crowd from the bulky man before her. "I am the great Squall! The best SeeD warrior there is!" the man bellowed. "y-you're just a jerk who disgraced our name…" Yuffie gritted through her teeth.

Something then struck Leon with the urge to go protect her… to beat up Squall. Leon pushed through the crowd and stood inbetween the two enemies only to say, "Don't fight."

Squall who towered before him laughed at Leon's "scrawny" size with a threatening, "Bring it on"

Yuffie gaped at Leon who then took one step while drawing and slashing with his gunblade, then pulling the trigger for a final explosion. There was something graceful and beautiful about him and his form during that attack, how it happened all so quickly and skillfully.

A police whistle filled the air as the ugly giant had fallen down. Yuffie finally snapped back to her snappy personality, "I don't need your help!"

He seemed to ignore it as his eyes traced the ground, "You know he's not the real Squall, right?" Yuffie… just stared, not knowing what to say.

"Aaugh! Leon!" Police officers had jumped onto him as well as the fallen man, beating and bruising both of them. "S-s-s-STOP IT!" Yuffie yelled at the sight. The policemen took a look, and, after some explaining and money exchange for fines carried along between the officials and Yuffie, things finally cleared up.

But…

There still was Leon laying on the ground…

"Dammit, you are sooo lucky I'm doing this crap for you!" Yuffie rambled on to Leon despite that she knew he was unconscious. "Most of the time I wouldn't even bother with hard stuff like this!" She was dragging him with his arm over her shoulders along the tiny, once again quiet roads. They turned into a large eastern-style estate with a richly decorated gold sign of "Kisaragi" hanging above the door. _Auuugh… I couldn't just leave the poor guy there! There's something about him that… is interesting. That makes me want to know more about him_

"Heh, you are sooo lucky that someone like me has a kind and warm heart," she laughed out loud.

"Shut _up_," an aggravated voice came through a gritting and pain-filled expression of Leon.

_We'll just say how he ended up on the pavement with several more bruises was an accident,_ Yuffie muttered and stormed off.

**end one**

_KD author notes!_

_Ah, that was really short. That's all I have to say._

_And… AUUUGH! My accuracy is totally off! The characters, the Kenshin backgrounds… GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

_So.. I apologize. Please bear with me! (I'm actually drawing from memory… I'll have to check out the manga…)_

_But…_

_Take care, KD!_


End file.
